(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a stick container and, more particularly, to a stick container that is structurally simple and easy to assemble, which can largely reduce the fabrication cost.
(2) Description of the Prior Arts
Conventionally, stick containers, such as the containers for lipsticks, are ubiquitous in any lady's bag. Like music in our daily life, the stick containers have a variety of styles, tunes, even colors. However, it is very inconvenient to carry a lipstick without a stick container. Therefore, a well designed stick container is very important for cosmetics purposes.
In general, a current lipstick container includes a base, an inner body member, a cup member, and a spiral shell member. The base and the inner body member are fastened to each other. The inner body member includes a gliding groove formed thereon. The inner wall of the spiral shell member includes a spiral shell guiding trench. The lipstick is disposed on the upper portion of the cup member. The outer wall of the cup member includes a guiding pillar that can move in the gliding groove and the spiral shell guiding trench. In combination, the cup member is disposed in the inner body member allowing the guiding pillar to fall into the gliding groove. The cup member is free to move vertically within the inner body member with a limited range. The spiral shell member is then harnessed outside of the inner body member also allowing the guiding pillar to fall into the spiral shell guiding trench. Finally, the base is assembled to the bottom portion of the inner body body and is affixed thereon. To use the stick container, one can rotate the base. The inner body member is rotated in response to the rotation of the base. The cup member is also rotated in response to the rotation of the guiding pillar. Since the spiral shell member does not move, the cup member can then move upward or downward along the guiding groove driven by the movement of the guiding pillar in the spiral shell guiding trench. The lipstick can then protrude and withdraw within the inner body member. Further, a sleeve made of aluminum or other materials is normally accompanied with the spiral shell member to increase the aesthetic value and the physical strength of the stick container.
Although the conventional stick container described above is easy to use, it involves complicated structure and numerous component parts. The assembly process of the conventional stick container is also too tedious, which renders a higher fabrication cost.
Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself to develop possible solutions for the drawbacks mentioned above. Finally, a new stick container is developed.